Plasma Shotgun
Free (Finish tier 8 in Ghostbusters 30th) (From the Ultimate Events' Top Weapons Pack) |Damage? = 4 |Level Prerequisites? = Level 48 |Range? = 1 |Accuracy? = 1 |Agility? = 3 |Clip Size? = 4 Bullets |Firing Type? = Automatic Shot |Type of Gun? = Energy-based shotgun |currency = Gold}} "The perfect marriage between between a shotgun and an energy-based weapon." ''- User description about '''Plasma Shotgun'. plas1.png|Plasma Shotgun In Menu. plas2.png|Plasma Shotgun Equipped View. plas3.png|Plasma Shotgun Equipped. 2015-07-06_15.28.38.png|Plasma Shotgun As Seen In-Game. The Plasma Shotgun is a weapon introduced in the Ghostbusters Event. This gun has 4 ammo and costs . Many players says that its too expensive. Its better to buy Double Barrel Shotgun. Similar to the Automatic Shotgun, this weapon leaves bullet holes for a few seconds when they hit an object like a wall. This weapon is the third weapon that can do so. Strategy Among all the energy weapons, this weapon seems to be the best if used effectively. The Plasma Shotgun deals extraordinary Damage in medium to close range. However, it deals nearly no Damage in long range when the crosshairs are red. The Plasma Shotgun has a small amount of ammo, meaning that it can easily be emptied very quickly due to its automatic firing function. Use 21% Agility for maximum effect. Get as close as you can because of its low Damage output at long range. The Plasma Shotgun is also a powerful energy weapon to take down the Ghost and the Slimer. It also does two times (2x) the Damage to the Stay Puft Marshmallow Man during the Ghostbusters 30th Event. Guide Learn how to use this weapon effectively here. Weapon Analysis Advantages *Good fire rate. *Quick reload speed. *Okay agility when equipping this weapon *Mostly instant kill targets in close range. Also can "shut-down" other close range weapon players. *Powerful against ghosts in the Ghostbusters 30th Event. *S.F. Headset makes this gun a close range beast. It's even better than the Blunderbuss. Disadvantages *Small ammo capacity (4 rounds). *Inaccurate and has a bad Range, inflicting weak Damage towards players at medium range. *Ineffective against players wearing the Ghostbusters Jacket and A.S.P. Armor. *Less effective against players wearing the Biker Pants, which reduces 20% Damage caused by any shotguns. *The price of the gun is not worth it at all, even if the gun is somewhat decent. *Very expensive ( ) Video Trivia * The Plasma Shotgun is the second most expensive gold weapon costing at , the first being the Dual Revolvers costing . * It is the first energy shotgun in the Game, and it is also the first energy weapon to able to perform 1 shot kills. * The sound of the Plasma Shotgun reuses Noisy Cricket's sound. * If you have enough gold to buy Plasma Shotgun, it is suggested to buy the Double Barrel Shotgun instead as the Plasma Shotgun is not nearly as good as the Double Barrel Shotgun. * The Plasma Shotgun isn't based on anything. Therefore, it is an original weapon of Respawnables. * The Damage can be increased by the S.F. Headset by 50%, which provides an extra advantage against players. * When wearing the Leprechaun's Hat, the Ghostbuster Jacket, and the Biker Pants, the Plasma Shotgun and the Tri Barrel Plasma Rifle cannot deal damage anymore! Category:Weapons Category:Shotguns Category:Energy-Based Weapons Category:Gold Weapons Category:Event Weapons